Two Worlds Tied Together
by Vixen13
Summary: Sequel to Midnight Sky- Jack meets someone special. She never knew what likfe was like until Amalia showed her the world on the streets. Can she escape her parents and live her life the way she pleases?
1. Haunting Memories

Two Worlds Tied Together: Sequel to Midnight SKy  
  
AN: This story is supposed to be pg13 but I have a feeling it will reach the R rating. So if you can't handle the violence (which may come in), the sexual intercourse, and provocative language don't read! And for the readers that can stomach it, R/R mush! PLEASE??? Lyals -Vixen here!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Newsies! If I owned Newsies I guarantee that it would be at least 'R' rated! Trust me- Spot Conlon wouldn't know what hit him! Sorry to get my mind out of the gutter here's the rest of the DISCLAIMER. I OWN Vixen (Chelsea), Britannia, Amalia, Tracker, and any other newsie not mentioned in the movie, as well as the plot and the first story Midnight Sky.  
  
SO's:  
  
Sprite- How's dat Mush doing? Looking fine I hope! Well enjoy and review! Mush love baby!  
  
Clue- Racetrack + Clue=love=sex=babies? Lol Gonna have to wait and see what happens!  
  
Alicat- Ali, you and Bumlets have a naughty scene! He he! Hope ya like!  
  
Kat- Hope you and Skittery work out in this one. Lemme know what ya think of you two, okay? Latah Hun!  
  
Sweets- I love ya babe! Hope ya enjoy- lots of you and Blink!  
  
Neppy- Thanks for all the reviews to Midnight Sky- love ya!  
  
*Previously in Midnight Sky*  
  
A loud noise came from behind us, and one from in front of us.  
  
"Sweets!" I exclaimed thinking of my memory of the last alley accident I had, "Lets go! Hurry!"  
  
She grabbed onto my hand and we began to run and ran straight into something.  
  
"Heya Morris! Look what we got here! A Conlon and a Conlon's Fox!"  
  
"Surprise, happy boithday! We'se gotta lil gift fer ya," Morris replied walking up behind us.  
  
Chapter 1: Haunting Memories  
  
"Morris, leave us alone! Git ya doity paws off a me!" Sweets struggled to get away from her attacker.  
  
"AHHH!" I screamed, "Go 'way! Why ya want me and Sweets? Why us?"  
  
Sweets wished more than anything that she could protect me who was like her little sister. She didn't want to go through this, let alone having me go through it. We both screamed, but had to give in. Oscar and Morris slid their firm members into us, having ripped off our clothes, literally. Shrieking and sobbing, Sweets shook in fear.  
  
"Sweets!" Blink yelled he was shaking her. She had been crying in her sleep for nearly five years. Blink had tried to figure out what was wrong, but every time he tried talking to her she would just ignore him.  
  
Sweets shot up in bed, glad she was on his top bunk, and looked around. She was glad to see it was the warm bunkroom that she slept in, and it was Blink who had her in his arms. She wiped away her tears, and gladly lay back with Blink. She rested her head on his chest, resting in his arms. He stroked her hair, holding her close, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Everything is aight, I'se here," His sweet, and calm voice made Sweets shiver. She loved him, but knew that things weren't all right and he could never learn about that haunting night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- "Vixen, c'mon!" Spot complained, "Why ya a'ways do dis tah me? It ain't right!"  
  
"I'se sorry, but I'se not ready." I stood up and walked to the window. I wished on every star I saw that the haunting memories of Oscar would leave me. If Spot knew every time I backed down was because I saw Oscar's face instead of his, he probably kill the Delancey's. Of course that wouldn't be so bad. I heard Spot sigh loudly, and walk towards me. The floorboards creaked as his feet brushed over them, and he was soon wrapped around me.  
  
"I'se undahstand an' I'se promise ya I ain't gonna try nothin. Come back tah bed, huh?" He groped his hands over my body, and kissed my neck.  
  
"Oh yeah, and dats supposed tah reassure me?" He groaned, dropped his arms, and removed his lips.  
  
"Wha's da mattah?" He was furious and I could see it in his eyes with the shining light from the moon.  
  
I looked away from him again, not wanting him to see through me, "Nothing dat ya would undahstand. Look, I'se jist don't wanna be messed wit. Aight?"  
  
His temper rose, and he threw his arms in exhaustion, "Don't ya trust me? Why don't ya just sleep in ya own bed?"  
  
Smiling to myself, I pushed past him. I lied down in the bed, and sprawled out, "Move ovah!"  
  
I shook my head, "No, I'se sleepin in me own bed. Jist like ya told me."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "God dammit! Move!" I firmly remained on the bed, "I'se sawrry Chels, now will ya move." I still refused to do as he asked, and was not at all shocked when Spot attempted to drag me from the bed. Finally, he gave up and jumped on top of me.  
  
"Spot I'se told ya I don't want tah be messed with."  
  
"I'se not messin wit ya," he replied kissing my neck again, "I'se bein serious." I sighed as he continued to kiss me, but I could only think of that horrible night with the enemy.  
  
----------------------------- Spot had dragged me from the bed the next morning, which was not an easy job. I was no longer the little 9 year old he used to lug around. I was now a 14 year old young woman who held the features of a much matured busty woman. Not one person who met me thought I was only 14 but more of an 18 year old, like Sweets. We were buying our papes and heading over to Manhattan. We were staying for a night or two, because I had a gig at Medda's. I had tried to limit my staying in Manhattan, and when I did I never left one of the Newsies' sides. We girls were seldom off on our own except for in the LH.  
  
"Do I have tah sell tomorrah, Spot?" I asked as we walked through the busy streets.  
  
"Babe, da headlines been bad, hard fer us tah come up with a catchy one. Ya know dat, we need da money. Why don't ya evah wanna woik when we go tah 'Hattan? Ya nevah wanna sell, wha's ya problem?"  
  
We had reached the end of the bridge; I reached for his hand, pulling myself close. "Manhattan isn't me home no more. I'se don't git tah see many o' me friends. I'se like tah jist visit wit 'em."  
  
"Well, can ya sell tomorrah a'least? Jist one day, we'se need da money," he questioned protectively wrapping his arm around my waist.  
  
"Aight, jist dis once."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Sweets sat with Sprite and Clue waiting for the others to show up. Things in New York were slow; money was hard to come by even though the war was over. Pulitzer had just slightly changed the pay, but we knew there was nothing we could do but sell. The bell rang above the door, drawing the girls' attention to the new costumer.  
  
"Oh heya..." The girls couldn't wait to reunite with their Brooklyn friend (me- he he!) and the usual newsies didn't impress them.  
  
"Oh, so dats all I'se get?" Race addressed Clue.  
  
"Wha? Ya think ya somethin special? I'se gotta see ya everyday, you'se ain't nothin I'se hasn't seen in three weeks," Clue shot back.  
  
The girls laughed as Race stumbled back pretending to be hurt. Clue pulled him to her, tugging him by his suspenders. He gladly accepted her kiss, and replied with one of his own making sure she knew how much she meant to him.  
  
"Mushy, come here!" Sprite whined, "I'se missed ya, didn't come to meet me tahday. Wha ya doing?"  
  
"Sellin', you'se know its been hard lately. Sides I'se take a good many more den ya." He kissed her lightly, and placed her on his lap.  
  
Blink was all ready kissing Sweets neck, when she saw us. Sweets stood, rushing out the door towards me.  
  
"Vixen!" Sweets shouted running to me.  
  
I saw her and took off running, "Sweets! Oh I'se missed ya!"  
  
"I'se miss..." She stopped in her tracks not finishing her sentence. I couldn't stop fast enough and skidded into her.  
  
"Wha's da mattah? Ya aight?" Sweets shook her head, as she put her attention back on Vixen.  
  
"Morris and Oscar are behind me bruddah." she whispered to me. I slightly turned my head, and sure enough they were looking past Spot at a different target. I knew Oscar's eyes were roaming over my body and Morris was starring at Sweets, his eyes filled with mischief.  
  
"SPOT!" I yelled a little too nervously.  
  
"Hiya Sweets," He jogged up to us, and I was quick to place myself in the protection of his arms.  
  
"Heya, c'mon le's go!" She was quick to get in the restaurant, using it as her sanctuary. I pulled Spot into Tibby's speeding up as well.  
  
Once we were inside, we made our rounds hugging. The door opening disturbed us, and Sweets and I stood frozen afraid to see if they were stupid enough to come in. But sure enough we caught sight of them as they passed by. Jack was ecstatic to see me again, missing his sister.  
  
"Merriweather! Oh I'se missed ya!" I gladly jumped up into his arms.  
  
"Miss ya! But would ya stop callin me Merriweather?" He shook his head, and soon caught up in conversation with Spot and the boys.  
  
I smiled at the girls, but yanked Sweets to the side, "Dey haven't bothered ya, have dey?"  
  
"I'se been fine, so far anyways. I'se try tah limit me selling, but it's been too hard!"  
  
I nodded, understanding, "I'se know, Spot's making me sell. I'se so scared, ya still havin dose dreams?"  
  
"Dose damn haunting memories of that night will never leave me, I'se 'fraid."  
  
I wanted to cry, "Sweets, I'se don' wanna gross ya out, but I'se can't even stand being touched by ya bruddah no more. I'se a'ways see him, he won't leave me mind! I wish ya bruddah knew, maybe dat would clear it, but I'se fraid dat until dey are gone. I can't be wit Spot."  
  
She hugged me tightly, "I'se so sorry! We'll figure something out! Somehow, you'se will be wit Spot." 


	2. The Love In Making Up

Two Worlds Tied Together; Sequel to Midnight Sky  
  
AN: This story is supposed to be pg13 but I have a feeling it will reach the R rating. So if you can't handle the violence (which may come in), the sexual intercourse, and provocative language don't read! And for the readers that can stomach it, R/R mush! PLEASE??? Lyals -Vixen here!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Newsies! If I owned Newsies I guarantee that it would be at least 'R' rated! Trust me- Spot Conlon wouldn't know what hit him! Sorry to get my mind out of the gutter here's the rest of the DISCLAIMER. I OWN Vixen (Chelsea), Britannia, Amalia, Tracker, and any other newsie not mentioned in the movie, as well as the plot and the first story Midnight Sky.  
  
S.O.'s: Sprite- How's dat Mush doing? Lookin fine I hope! Well enjoy and review! Mush love baby! Clue- Racetrack + Clue=love=sex=babies? lol Gonna have to wait and see what happens! Alicat- Ali, you and Bumlets have a naughty scene! hehe! Hope ya like! Kat- Hope you and Skittery work out in this one. Lemme know what ya think of you two, okay? latah hun! Sweets- I love ya babe! Hope ya enjoy- lots of you and Blink! Neppy- Thanks for all the reviews to Midnight Sky- love ya!  
  
*Previously in Midnight Sky* A loud nois came from behind us, and one from in front of us.  
  
"Sweets!" I exclaimed thinking of my memory of the last alley accident I had, "Lets go! Hurry!"  
  
She grabbed onto my hand and we began to run and ran straight into something.  
  
"Heya Morris! Look wha we got here! A Conlon and a Conlon's Fox!"  
  
"Surprise, happy boithday! We'se gotta lil gift fer ya," Morris replied walking up behind us.  
  
Chapter 1: Haunting Memories  
  
"Morris leave us alone! Git ya doity paws off a me!" Sweets struggled to get away from her attacker.  
  
"AHHH!" I screamed, "Go 'way! Why ya want me and Sweets? Why us?"  
  
Sweets wished more than anything that she could protect me who was like her little sister. She didn't want to go through this, let alone having me go through it. We both screamed, but had to give in. Oscar and Morris slid their firm members into us, having ripped off our clothes, literally. Shrieking and sobbing, Sweets shook in fear.  
  
"Sweets!" Blink yelled, he was shaking her. She had been crying in her sleep for nearly five years. Blink had tried to figure out what was wrong, but every time he tried talking to her she would just ignore him.  
  
Sweets shot up in bed, glad she was on his top bunk, and looked around. She was glad to see it was the warm bunkroom that she slept in, and it was Blink who had her in his arms. She wiped away her tears, and gladly lay back with Blink. She rested her head on his chest, resting in his arms. He stroked her hair, holding her close, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Everythin' is aight, I'se here," His sweet, and calm voice made Sweets shiver. She loved him, but knew that things weren't all right and he could never learn about that haunting night.  
  
"Vixen, c'mon!" Spot complained, "Why ya a'ways do dis tah me? It ain't right!"  
  
"I'se sorry, but I'se not ready." I stood up and walked to the window. I wished on every star I saw that the haunting memories of Oscar would leave me. If Spot knew every time I backed down was because I saw Oscar's face instead of his, he probably kill the Delancey's. Of course that wouldn't be so bad. I heard Spot sigh loudly, and walk towards me. The floorboards creaked as his feet brushed over them, and he was soon wrapped around me.  
  
"I'se undahstand, an' I'se promise ya I ain't gonna try nothin. Come back tah bed, huh?" He groped his hands over my body, and kissed my neck.  
  
"Oh yeah, an dats supposed tah reassure me?" He groaned, dropped his arms, and removed his lips.  
  
"Wha's da mattah?" He was furious and I could see it in his eyes with the shining light from the moon.  
  
I looked away from him again, not wanting him to see through me, "Nothing dat ya would undahstand. Look, I'se jist don't wanna be messed wit. Aight?"  
  
His temper rose, and he threw his arms in exhaustion, "Don't ya trust me? Why don't ya just sleep in ya own bed?"  
  
Smiling to myself, I pushed past him. I lied down in the bed, and sprawled out, "Move ovah!"  
  
I shook my head, "No, I'se sleepin in me own bed. Jist like ya told me."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "God dammit! Move!" I firmly remained on the bed, "I'se sawrry Chels, now will ya move." I still refused to do as he asked, and was not at all shocked when Spot attempted to drag me from the bed. Finally, he gave up and jumped on top of me.  
  
"Spot I'se told ya I don't want tah be messed with."  
  
"I'se not messin wit ya," he replied kissing my neck again, "I'se bein serious." I sighed as he continued to kiss me, but I could only think of that horrible night with the enemy.  
  
Spot had dragged me from the bed the next morning, which was not an easy job. I was no longer the little 9 year old he used to lug around. I was now a 14 year old young woman who held the features of a very matured busty woman. Not one person who met me thought I was only 14 but more of a 18 year old like Sweets. We were buying our papes and heading over to Manhattan. We were staying for a night or two, because I had a gig at Medda's. I had tried to limit my staying in Manhattan, and when I did I never left one of the Newsies' sides. Us girls were seldom off on our own except for in the LH.  
  
"Do I have tah sell tomorrah, Spot?" I asked as we walked through the busy streets.  
  
"Babe, da headlines been bad, hard fer us tah come up with a catchy one. Ya know dat, we need da money. Why don't ya evah wanna woik when we go tah 'Hattan? Ya nevah wanna sell, wha's ya problem?"  
  
We had reached the end of the bridge, I reached for his hand, pulling myself close. "Manhattan isn't me home no more. I'se don't git tah see many o' me friends. I'se like tah jist visit wit 'em."  
  
"Well, can ya sell tomorrah a'least? Jist one day, we'se need da money," he questioned protectively wrapping his arm around my waist.  
  
"Aight, jist dis once."  
  
Sweets sat with Sprite, and Clue waiting for the others to show up. Things in New York were slow, money was hard to come by even though the war was over. Pulitzer had just slightly changed the pay, but we knew there was nothing we could do but sell. The bell rang above the door, drawing the girls' attention to the new costumer.  
  
"Oh heya.." The girls couldn't wait to reunite with their Brooklyn friend(me- hehe!) and the usual newsies didn't impress them.  
  
"Oh, so dats all I'se get?" Race addressed Clue.  
  
"Wha? Ya think ya somethin special? I'se gotta see ya everyday, you'se ain't nothin I'se haven't seen in three weeks," Clue shot back.  
  
The girls laughed as Race stumbled back pretending to be hurt. Clue pulled him to her, tugging him by his suspenders. He gladly accepted her kiss, and replied with one of his own making sure she knew how much she meant to him.  
  
"Mushy, comes here!" Sprite whined, "I'se missed ya, didn't come to meet me tahday. Wha ya doing?"  
  
"Sellin', you'se know its been hard lately. Sides I'se take a good many more den ya." He kissed her lightly, and placed her on his lap.  
  
Blink was all ready kissing Sweets neck, when she saw us. Sweets stood, rushing out the door towards me.  
  
"Vixen!" Sweets shouted running to me.  
  
I saw her and took off running, "Sweets! Oh I'se missed ya!"  
  
"I'se miss..." She stopped in her tracks not finishing her sentence. I couldn't stop fast enough and skidded into her.  
  
"Wha's da mattah? Ya aight?" Sweets shook her head, as she put her attention back on Vixen.  
  
"Morris and Oscar are behind me bruddah." She whispered to me. I slightly turned my head, and sure enough they were looking past Spot at a different target. I knew Oscar's eyes were roaming over my body and Morris was starring at Sweets, his eyes filled with mischief.  
  
"SPOT!" I yelled a little too nervously.  
  
"Hiya Sweets," He jogged up to us, and I was quick to place myself in the protection of his arms.  
  
"Heya, c'mon le's go!" She was quick to get in the restaurant, using it as her sanctuary. I pulled Spot into Tibby's speeding up as well.  
  
Once we were inside, we made our rounds hugging. The door opening disturbed us, and Sweets and I stood frozen afraid to see if they were stupid enough to come in. But sure enough we caught sight of them as they passed by. Jack was ecstatic to see me again, missing his sister.  
  
"Merriweather! Oh I'se missed ya!" I gladly jumped up into his arms.  
  
"Miss ya! But would ya stop calling me Merriweather?" He shook his head, and soon caught up in conversation with Spot and the boys.  
  
I smiled at the girls, but yanked Sweets to the side, "Dey haven't bothered ya, have dey?"  
  
"I'se been fine, so far anyways. I'se try tah limit me selling, but it's been too hard!"  
  
I nodded, understanding, "I'se know, Spot's making me sell. I'se so scared, ya still havin dose dreams?"  
  
"Dose damn haunting memories of that night will never leave me, I'se 'fraid."  
  
I wanted to cry, "Sweets, I'se don' wanna gross ya out, but I'se can't even stand being touched by ya bruddah no more. I'se a'ways see him, he won't leave me mind! I wish ya bruddah knew, maybe dat would clear it, but I'se fraid dat until dey are gone. I can't be wit Spot."  
  
She hugged me tightly, "I'se so sorry! We'se figure something out! Somehow, you'se be wit Spot." 


	3. Facing Fears

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies! Please jist don't sue me! I'm jist an obsessive compulsive fan who writes stories about them. So please, jist b/c I'm weird don't sue me! I have no rights to them at all. I DO own Vixen(Chels/Merriweather), Britannia and Amalia(they will be in the next chapter) along with Britannia's parents and sister.  
  
Shout Out's: Hola las muchachas! I love you all! Please remember to REVIEW!! Or email me at LoserBabe96@yahoo.com/ . Aight, thanks so much to you ladies and fellas(if there are any out there reading this). Newsies dipped in chocolate for reviewers!! xo Vixen xo Chapter 3: Facing fears  
  
"Vixen! Le's go!" I continued to pretend like I was sleeping. Spot knew I was up, and kept persisting, "Chelsea git ya lazy ass up! Ya promised me ya would sell and you are going to. Now git.."  
  
My lips smothered his words, quieting him, "Now, can I'se please stay?"  
  
"No, git up!" I tried my best puppy dog face but he refused to give in. I forced myself up, and took my time getting ready. Spot waited though, and dragged me by my arm to the DO.  
  
I drifted to the back of the crowd, but soon Spot was pulling me foward. I caught a glimpse of Sweets, she looked as shooken up as I did. I knew I couldn't leave, so I simply grabbed onto Spot. I held him close, and refused to look up. My eyes were closed and my head rested on his shoulder, his body in front of me protecting me.  
  
"Wha's up wit her?" questioned Jack. Spot merely shook his head not knowing the answer. Mush and Sprite stood quietly behind us, acting as confused by my actions as well. Alicat too kept quiet, not be able to look up at Spot. She feared he would see into her eyes and see the truth.  
  
"Aww, ain't that ... Ouch! Wha ya hittin me for?" Race was complaining like he did when Clue scolded him.  
  
"Leave her alone! Maybe she jist don't feel good," Clue reasoned even though she knew there was more behind it.  
  
Sweets stood with a stern face pretending like it was just another day. Blink held her in his arms, and gazed upon Spot and I as everyone tried to make something out of my solemn actions. With her nerves being out of control, she grabbed one of Blink's cigs and lit it up. Taking a long drag on it, and then another, trying to relax.  
  
We both jumped a bit when the group of three appeared in the office. Weasel was as moody as always, and the Delancey's were acting like the asses they were.  
  
"Heya Cowboy! Where were ya? Ya 'fraid we'd beat ya?" Morris asked Jack as he searched through th daily paper.  
  
"I'se jist figured ya bois could use a break. Seeing as I have whooped ya asses everyday for the last, oh I dunno, 5 yeahs(years)," Jack replied smugly(AN:Sorry bout spelling or if that's not even a word). They scoffed and Jack simply took his usual amount and walked away.  
  
Spot pulled away from me, and moved up to the counter to get his own papes. I stood frozen, not wanting to move in fear they would notice me. But no long after Spot moved down the steps to sit beside Jack and scan the headlines, I was shoved by the other newsies. I stumbled forward and stopped just in time to see Oscar's expression change. His lips formed an evil smile, and his eyes sparkled.  
  
"Heya Morris! Look wha we got here," The words he spoke were like the entire event was happening all over again.  
  
I began to move back, receiving questionable glances from the group of working boys and girls. Sweets too was now clutching onto Blink. Her nails dug into his arm and his hand seemed to be turning blue. I was lost in the events of the nightmare as they flooded into my brain. I wasn't paying attention to how far I was going back.  
  
"Vixen!" Spot shouted and I looked his way, drawing myself from the past. I didn't even realize I was falling down from the platform until I had hit the ground.  
  
I felt his arms go around me, cradling me like a mother does a baby, "Baby, you'se okay?"  
  
I just sat there, looking into his eyes. But then I heard their evil voices ring through my ears, and I had to remove my stare. I didn't know what to do, Spot deserved someone else. Someone to be true to him, that didn't have secrets to keep. Soon, I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I was shocked to see it was Jack and not Spot.  
  
Words finally came to my mouth, "Jack.I'se fine. Put me down."  
  
He looked skeptically at me, but obliged my wishes. I was surrounded by the girls, and noticed Sweets was the one who was embracing me. "Goils, I'se fine." None of them believed me, but shut up at least.  
  
Everyone was getting back in line, except Sweets and I. I knew I had to get over my fears, and why not start now.  
  
"Sweets, we'se gotta git ovah dis. C'mon lets go an git our papes."  
  
We walked up behind Blink, who was buying his papes. We grabbed each others' hands and moved up to the counter.  
  
"150 papes," We said quickly, both shaking.  
  
"Hiya ladies. How you'se doin?" Weasel asked almost sounding sincere.  
  
"Fine, Weas. T'anks." Was all he got back from Sweets. We went to grab our papes Morris was holding.  
  
As we grabbed onto the one end, he tugged back on them. "How bout you'se come wit me, and you'se won' have tah worry bout sellin' dose papes. I'se sure me bruddah, here, could come along too. Ya know, tah help us out."  
  
We both choked back tears, gulping hard. Sweets and I latched onto our papes, and yanked back. He released them, making us go backwards a ways.  
  
"Why don't ya jist drop dead Morris," came the sweet voice of Kat. We looked behind us, and saw the entire mass of girls were standing there supporting us. "Git a life! You'se so ugly, da leeches wouldn't even come near ya! Go fuck off!" Yelled Sprite, which slightly surprised us, considering her sweet personality.  
  
Sweets and I smiled, and joined in. "Oscar, Morris, please who would be stupid enough to go wit you? I'se mean, wha' would we git out of it but end up going blind?" I told them. Sweets added, "Yeah, aftah looking at you, I'se wouldn't be able see. Not tah mention ya odah! God, jist give us a nosebleed now!"  
  
We felt a little more confident and strong willed now that we told them off.  
  
"Dat'll show dem," Announced Clue.  
  
Kat had been scanning me suspiciously since I fell, but was trying to keep it to herself. She had made herself promise to keep all the evidence to herself, and keep quiet until she knew more.  
  
"Kat, lets go hunnie," Bumlets called to her from across the way. She took her focus of me and caught up with Bumlets.  
  
Clue of course found Race in Central Park selling his papers on his way to the racetracks.  
  
"Wha, ya couldn't wait?"  
  
He shook his head, "I'se got a hot tip on da fourth and I'se wanna git me bets in."  
  
She sighed loudly, "Higgins, is dat what ya life is always gonna revolve 'round? The tracks? Gambling? Because I'se don' know if I can compahe(compare) to all o' dat."  
  
"Clue, babe, what ya sayin? I'se love ya, and I'se a'ways will. But I'se need me races too."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'se love ya, too. But I'se not gonna compete for you heart with a bunch of horses."  
  
"You'se tryin tah break up wit me?"  
  
"Race, dats da last thing I'se wanna do. All I'se tryin tah figure out is if I'se need tah."  
  
"No! Stop actin' like dat. Why ya gotta say stuff tah make me feel bad? You'se the only thing I'se got and all I'se want. So if ya ain't happy wit it den I'se guess maybe ya should. But I'se don want ya to because I'se do love ya wit all me heart."  
  
Clue was silent thinking to herself, she was acting silly. She was perfectly fine and there was no reason to make a mess out of something great.  
  
"I'se sawrry, sweetie. I'se don' know wha got into tah me. I'se love ya and I'se know you love me." Clue placed a sweet, lingering kiss on his lips and walked hand in hand to the races.  
  
Jack and Spot were waiting for me at the Horace Greeley Statue. I was not surprised to see that they all ready had a lighter load to carry, being the two best newsies in all of New York.  
  
"Vixen, you'se okay?"  
  
I nodded at my brother's concern, " Yeah, I'se jist a lil overworked by dis one."  
  
I nudged Spot in the side, and he scoffed, "Right, I'se over woik ya. Ya nevah sell here when we'se come, and ya been slackin off at home, too."  
  
"Shuddup!" We joked both and forth, annoying Jack until he walked away. 


	4. Boy Sees Girl

Hey ladies and gents, Vix here. As you can probably tell I've got another chapter up, YAY!! I've finished with a few more ch.s and they will be appearing soon (granted I get some reviews!! *intimidating grr*) Hope ya like it.  
  
PS Sprite/Liz (aka AaronLohrLover24) is my beta for this chapter and the next few. Yeah girl Love ya!!!   
  
~Spot's Fox~  
  
Chapter 4: Boy Sees Girl  
  
As she lay back on her bed, she listened as her father called to their maid. "Amalia.... where in the bloody world can that girl be? Amalia!"   
  
Amalia's feet scuffed the floor as she scurried to her employer's aid. She was a young Mexican girl of about 17 with black long straight hair that was worn high on her head in a bun. Her eyes were a dark brown, the color of chocolate. She was about 5'6 or so and thin.   
  
"Mr. Winston," She began, her Hispanic accent almost invisible.  
  
"Amalia, when you are called, you are to come immediately. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Sir, it will never happen again," She promised but she knew all too well it would happen again. Probably more than once.  
  
He nodded his head in response, "Where is that daughter of mine? She is to go with her mother in precisely 15 minutes. She musn't be late."   
  
"She will be ready to go on time," Amalia reassured him.   
  
She waited for him to excuse her, which he did with a nod of his head. She walked quickly to the girl's room. She let herself in, and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Britannia, you must hurry. You have ta be with your mother in fifteen minutes, and you're still in your night skirts." Amalia yanked the bed sheets off the 16 year old British girl. Brit was unfortunately fated to a wealthy life, which she despised immensely. She wanted more than anything to live Amalia's life. After she left their home, in Manhattan. Amalia was a dancer at a place called Medda's. It was what her parents referred to as a 'whore house,' but to Britannia it was heaven. The girls all got to do as they pleased, and were all so talented.  
  
"Amalia," Britannia whined as the maid pulled off her night skirts, "I do not wish to go with my mother. I don't want live my life this way. I want a life like yours. Going to Irving Hall to dance and sing. Having friends, doing what you like. Oh Amalia, OHHH!" The girl exclaimed as Amalia tightened her corset.  
  
"Please Brit, hush up, and suck in. I can't very well get you to the proper size with your mouth going. Hurry now, we only have a few minutes to get you to your mother." Amalia quickly laced the corset, and helped the girl pull on her dress and fastened it for her. The dress was yellow silk, and flowed beautifully as she walked. Brit quickly grabbed her hat and parasol, as she ran with Amalia who was still fastening her dress. Britannia skidded to a stop just in time to throw on her hat and meet up with her mother at the door.  
  
"There you are,Dear, and surprisingly on time.... Lovely hair, Darling," Her mother said disapprovingly. Britannia glanced at a huge mirror that hung in the corridor. She gasped at the site.  
  
"Oh Britannia, when will you learn? Young sophisticated ladies do not sleep so late. Go hurry. Oh dear, we are going to be late." Her mother shook her head and walked back to her husband, "James, darling, how will we ever teach her to be like her sister? Katrina was never late, and never slept in. She was up at a proper time, and look at her now. Properly married, and expecting, like a girl should be. Its high time Britannia married."  
  
"I know, Darling. That is exactly why I arranged for Mr. Bernard Wisely to come for the ball we are hosting this coming weekend. You know, after Katrina arrives."  
  
"Oh what a splendid idea!" Britannia mocked her mother, "Can you believe those two? I mean honestly, arranging for me to go with that Wisely fellow."  
  
"But I thought ya couldn't get enough of him at last year's ball. There was him, Mr. Charelston, Mr. Butler, and of course Mr. Wilkes," Amalia reminded her.  
  
"Oh, Rhett! I simply did adore him, and Mr. Wilkes of course. But Bernard! He was just another man who simply couldn't stay away from me. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't very well allow people to think I was a rude little brat, which I am not."  
  
"No, you couldn't let people think you're anything like the rest of them."  
  
"Amalia, you don't really think I'm like the rest of them... do you?" Britannia questioned anxiously.  
  
"Look, Brit, you're my best friend. But my life on the streets, it's not all that you think it is."  
  
"Oh, won't you please take me? Please, just bring me once so I can decide for myself that it's worse than my life." Brit begged. Amalia sighed, giving in.  
  
"Look, we'll talk about it tonight. Right now, you need to go with your mother."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack walked away from his little sister and best friend. He was sick of their lovey-doveyness, and needed to be alone. As he walked through the slums of Manhattan, he bumped into what appeared to be another newsie.  
  
"Oh sorry, my brother tripped me," apologized the newsie.  
  
" 's okay, you a Newsie?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Today's my first day, my dad lost his job, so it's my job to bring in the money," The boy explained. He was tall, a few inches shorter than Jack. He had curly brown hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Wha's ya name?"   
  
"David, David Jacobs," He introduced himself when a small boy skidded into him, "and this is Les, my brother."  
  
"Heya Les, how old are ya?" Jack questioned, squatting at his level to get a better look at him.   
  
"Nearly eleven. Davey's older, he's 16," Les explained.  
  
"No kiddin, well when ya sell tell 'em ya seven er eight. Ya sell more if ya youngah."  
  
Les nodded, and then noticed Jack's cowboy hat, "Are you a real cowboy?"  
  
Jack glanced at his hat that hung around his neck, "Not yet, but dats what dey call me, Cowboy. But I'se also known as Jack Kelly. I'se movin tah New Mexico once I'se git 'nough money."  
  
"Then, you'll be a real cowboy, with horses and everything?"  
  
"Yeah, with horses and everything," Jack returned his attention back to the older boy. "Ya want some tips on sellin?"  
  
"Sure, I'm not selling anything with these horrible headlines," he announced as they walked together down the streets towards Central Park.  
  
"Dats da foist thing ya gotta learn, Headlines don' sell papes, Newsies sell papes. Ya gotta learn tah improve da headlines. Like this 'Young goil runs away' dat ain't gonna get ya a single customer. People hear dat all da time, try it dis way," Jack turned, holding a paper in the air and exclaimed, "Extry! Extry! Read all about it! Da Mayor's daughtah kidnapped!"   
  
About five people came up to Jack and bought some of his papers. As they walked away, Jack looked over at Davey.  
  
"You just lied to them."  
  
"It wasn' lying, it was improvin da truth. Look, ya wanna make a livin ya gotta do it. With the news being slow, ya never gonna sell ya papes. Hey, I'se gots an idea, why don' we go and grab some breakfast? Dere's this little shop down by da book store. 's great."  
  
Dave and Les followed Jack towards the market.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Britannia tagged along behind her mother, her eyes wondering through the streets. They were on their way to the dress store, which was on the outskirts of Manhattan, close to the market. This was the only time she enjoyed going with her mother because she could go to the BookShop. Books and writing were her life. She had few friends, most of the other girls from school didn't like her, and were jealous of her because most of the boys found her gorgeous and intriguing. Her biggest problem was her sister Katrina, was perfect, and like most of the other girls hated her. Katrina's husband had once liked Britannia, but Brit told him he had to remain faithful to Kat. He did and grew to love Kat with all his heart, but her sister would never forget the time "her sister tried to take her beau". Britannia tried to make her sister understand that she never had any interest in Patrick, even he tried to make Kat believe that it was all his fault. Yet she still refused to listen to either of them.   
  
Britannia glanced towards the market, where she was never permitted to go. Only their maids, cooks, and butlers were to go there because her parents believed only "street trash" would ever think of going to a place that was so "filthy".   
  
As she glanced over the marketplace, she caught site of the most attractive man. His eyes made contact with hers. Bolts of electricity shot through her veins, and she had to stop where she was walking. Brit stood still, staring into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her dark blue eyes mesmerized on his, her heart pounded so loud that she was sure her mother would hear it. The man began to walk towards her, and she began to walk towards him, when an arm yanked her into the dress shop. Startled by the sudden jolt, she nearly tripped herself.  
  
"Britannia, what are you doing? We have to hurry, we don't have time for you to be fooling around."  
  
"Sorry mother," she replied.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jack?" David's voice and the sudden disappearance of the girl brought him out of his trance.  
  
"Uh? Did.. didja see dat?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The dame, da one with those eyes. Those blue eyes that like sapphiahs, glistenin like crystals."  
  
"Ya mean the doll that just walked into the dress shop? My sister works there, ya wanna go?"  
  
"Yeah, c'mon."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The entire shopping trip, Britannia couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. Those perfect eyes belonging to that perfect boy. Her mother was getting frustrated,   
  
"Britannia, what are you thinking about? What do you think of this one?"  
  
Brit glanced at the dress, she hated it, thinking of how awful the color was, although she adored the cut. She quickly grabbed a different dress off the racks, "This one mother, it's much better."  
  
Her mother's mouth dropped open, "Have you any taste?"  
  
Britannia glanced at the dress, and realized her mother was right, it was horrible. "Mother, how about you pick out the dress. I am going to go to the BookShop." Her mother happily agreed, and grabbed the dress she had originally wanted for Brit. Brit sighed heavily and walked into the book store.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack, Davey, and Les made their way to the Dress store. David and Jack went in, leaving Les waiting outside.   
  
"Heya Sarah," David announced to his sister.  
  
"Davey! What are you doing here?" She asked, then glancing over at Dave's friend.   
  
"We were just looking for someone.. Oh, by the way this is Jack Kelly."  
  
Jack nodded at Sarah, who just smiled as she looked him over, again, realizing how gorgeous he was.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry there's no one here, my last two customers just left."  
  
David nodded, "Oh, well, thanks Sarah. See ya tonight."  
  
"Bye Davey. nice meetin' you Jack."  
  
" 's me pleasure Sarah, thanks a bunch."  
  
Jack couldn't believe he had missed her. He didn't know why, but that girl needed to be in his life. There was no denying he felt something for her, even though he'd never met her. Jack decided to go to the Joint, bringing Davey along with him so he could get acquainted with the fellas. There he would talk to his good pal Amalia, to see if she might know her. She worked for some family on "Snob Hill" maybe she could figure out who he was talking about.  
  
All right I updated, so the least you can do is REVIEW!!!!!! :)  
  
Hugs and Kisses- Spots Fox 


End file.
